


Belief or Denial

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, character clearly in denial, mention of one night stand between Dick Grayson/Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Dick is convinced that Tim chose to disappear, Barbara not so much...
Series: Tim's Choice [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344760
Kudos: 36





	Belief or Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Belief or Denial

“I told you nothing happened to him,” Dick said as he dropped the notice Bruce’s lawyers had gotten of Tim filing to void the adoption. She had planned not to let him or Bruce know about their search but they’d caught on quickly. “So you and Jason can end this wild goose chase.” She shouldn’t be that surprised Dick seemed determined not to even consider that something had happened to Tim. She had a pretty good idea what had happened between them based on his behavior and it would explain so much.

“Filed by a Lawyer who admits he hasn’t actually spoken to Tim in person only by phone,” she said watching Dick frown. “In any other town but Gotham this would raise all kind of red flags but someone has greased the wheels so all the lawyers involved are looking the other way.” She looked at Dick. “So the adoption will be voided at least it will if Tim appears in Court and even if he doesn't since Bruce will just have J’onn or M’gann do it to keep the courts from launching an investigation.” She sighed then, “that notice isn’t proof of anything it doesn’t mean something didn’t happen to Tim or that Tim isn’t doing this for some reason.”

“Why are you so determined to dig into things,” Dick said angrily. “It’s over lets all just move on and get back to our real responsibilities.” It was so unlike Dick to be this determined to move on normally he was like Bruce and wouldn’t let it go but both of them were being so stubborn about this. “Why are you insisting on keeping this going?’

“Because I want to know that Tim is okay,” she said letting her own temper get the better of her. “If he really does want to vanish for good then he can stand in front of me and tell me himself and then I’ll back off but until then I’m not going to stop looking.” She looked right at him, “And why are you so quick to want this over with what exactly happened that made you dive head long into denial like this?”

“I am not in denial,” Dick said and then sat down. “Look Tim told me some things that made it clear he’s going along with what Bruce wants and that he doesn’t expect to see us again.” He then looked a bit guilty, “And I may have done something that sped up his desire to put some distance between us.” He looked away, “Trust me if I thought Tim was in any real trouble I’ d be leading the charge but I’m sure he’s just avoiding all of us.” She could hear the unspoken me in particular easily enough. “Look Babs just let it go.”

“You slept with him didn’t you,” she asked and saw his freaked out expression. “I figured you did when Jason wouldn’t share the footage with me or even tell me exactly what happened between the two of you.” His look changed from freaked out to angry as she guessed he was realizing he missed some of the security back ups. “It wasn’t hard to figure out you only get this squirrelly about things when your avoiding thinking about an ill thought out liaison.”

“No point in denying it, and I’m sure it’s why Tim freaked and left,” Dick said after a moment. “I just thought I was giving him something he wanted before we lost touch.” Well that was one of the worst excuses for one of Dick’s disasters she’d ever heard. “So trust me Tim isn’t missing he’s just keeping his distance you don’t need to keep looking.”

“Actually I do,” she said and seeing his face decided a little white lie might not hurt in this situation. “I’ll admit that you confirming you slept with him makes me lean toward him just taking off.” It didn’t not at all but Dick needed to hear that it did. “But it won’t deter Jason and I think it is better that I play along with him and keep him under watch just in case.” She could easily tell how much Dick wanted to believe it and wasn’t surprised when he nodded. She found herself truly hoping that Dick was right but the more she looked at the evidence the more convinced she was that Jason was and that was going to hurt Dick when they found proof of that. He was going to blame himself for not looking because he was blaming himself for Tim running. Still there was always a chance she was wrong about things and she really hoped she was even though she felt like she was just engaging in a bit of denial herself.

The End.


End file.
